


Mine

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [43]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in for the "Coming Out" theme: Chronicles of Riddick, Vaako/Riddick, Vaako explains that he took Kyra as a consort to protect her from Zylaw's amorous advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Kyra, are you with me?" Riddick asked one more time. Her nod told him all he needed to know. Zylaws taunts about using her for pleasure were false.

His first knife was a decoy to set the Lord Marshall where he wanted him. The second hit his target. The Lord Marshall stumbled and Riddick was there to land the finishing blow. 

'You keep what you kill' meant he was now Lord Marshall. Kyra was his and Vaako, the first commander was his. And that made him smile. 

"Kyra, and you," he said pointing to Vaako, "Stay. The rest of you get out and take this trash with you," he ordered stepping over Zylaws body on his way to sit on the thrown. 

When Zylaws body had been dragged from the room and it was the just the three of them he asked, "Why?" when he saw Vaako step between Kyra and him. the implication obvious.

"Because I thought you were dead," she told him as she stepped around Vaako.

"She's mine Riddick," Vaako declared defiantly. 

"Is that so?" Riddick growled. He was pleased when he saw Vaako didn't back away from. There was hope for him yet. 

"Yes, it is. I knew Zylaw. I knew his tastes. I claimed her as consort before he could so he wouldn't spoil her," Vaako explained. 

Riddick stood and went to stand toe to toe with Vaako. "Handy then that you are now mine so I have you both," he commented quietly.

"I beg to differ," Vaako protested stepping back one step. "Kyra is mine."

Riddick again stepped toe to toe with Vaako. "Kyra belongs to whomever Kyra wants to belong too. The choice is hers. By right of claim, you are mine and I intend to keep you," he stated only barely glancing at Kyra to let her know the choice truly was hers. But Vaako he wanted for himself.


End file.
